


Unspoken Thing

by ThePaintingThatAteParis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaintingThatAteParis/pseuds/ThePaintingThatAteParis
Summary: It was a calm spring afternoon. The room was dark because they had pulled down the blinds for one of their film sessions and neither of them cared enough to pull them back up. She was lying on her side and he was looking up at the ceiling, thinking about his stuff. And then she said something."Makoto, I'm cold".





	Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6 AM because I felt their relationship was underdeveloped. Also English is not my native language so please *please* if something's wrong, oddly phrased or doesn't make sense, tell me. Thank you for reading my crap.

One could say it all started because of sheer luck.

Makoto Naegi had never taken a sick day off from school, but that fateful day he had been so terribly sick that even Komaru had insisted that he stayed home, and he had no choice but to comply. That was why Kyoko Kirigiri was left without a partner when they got together for their group assignments, and why the teacher assigned her to Makoto.

Their first meetings were a bit awkward, as they usually are for socially clumsy people. Makoto didn't know much about the mysterious Ultimate Detective, since all his attempts at socializing with her had ended in disaster. He suggested they went to his house, mostly because he was already feeling intimidated enough by the girl's status and he didn't want to see her house yet because he didn't need his inferiority complex to grow even more.

That's how it began, with a very awkward boy and a stone-faced girl trying to figure out how to work together. They started meeting every wednesday to work on their project, and soon it became routine for them to sit in Makoto's room and begin working without saying a word to eachother. Around 6 PM, they would take a break and Makoto would bring something to eat and a glass of cold water for her. After they finished for the day Kyoko would leave almost immediately, but in the third day he convinced her to stay for a while, and every day before that she would stay a little longer even if she kept saying he shouldn't try to pursue a friendship with her. Somehow, they managed to get the job done in a few weeks, and even had a little fun while doing it. And after they did, they forgot they were only meeting because of the project and Kyoko kept going to Makoto's place every wednesdey. And even if they hadn't talked about it, he wasn't surprised in the slightest when he opened the door and saw the mauve-haired detective staring back at him, the faintest of smiles drawing itself on her face as she waved at him and crossed the doorframe. It felt right somehow.

They would watch a movie, play chess, listen to music, go for a walk. Sometimes, they would just sit down and talk about stuff, and Makoto loved those days the most because it felt liberating, almost cathartic, to talk to Kyoko about his problems, about his opinions, about his hobbies. The detective would just sit down and let him do the talking, and he would get up and start walking around the room while rambling because he couldn't sit still when he was talking about something he loved, and she would hide a laugh behinid her gloved hand whenever he did that. Before they realized, they had swapped to a first-name basis. One day, Makoto managed to get Kyoko to actually talk to him instead of just replying with monosylabes, and even if she didn't like to talk about her feelings she felt like she could talk to him about anything, and once she began she was unable to stop. She began talking about music, about films, about books, and he felt dumb whenever she did because she just she was just so much smarter and more educated than him. They began to have actual conversations instead of just one listening to the other.

Some days they would just stay silent, though. Some days, Kyoko didn't want to talk or listen, just to be in the same room as him, to enjoy his presence and think about her stuff. And in those days he would look at her, tryng to decipher the mystery behind her expresionless face, to figure out why the hell this girl was so interested in him.

They eventually moved from the desk to his bed, and because of the reduced space their talks began feeling more intimate, more personal. And sometimes they would graze each other's bodies, Kyoko would pull away immediately and Makoto would apologize even if he didn't know why. She would say it was okay even though he knew it wasn't and they would stay in silence for a few moments. It never was awkward because for them, silences meant things too. Then Makoto would start telling one of his "dumb stories" that Kyoko loved so much and she would smile and listen to him again, and he would look her in the eye thinking about how cute she looked when she did that.

Eventually she stopped reacting whenever they grazed, and slowly but surely she started looking for his touch, leaning on his shoulder or putting her legs across his, and sometimes they even held hands while watching a movie, and he would blush a bit and she would laugh and look away to hide her own blush. He was her friend, after all, and she was his. And there was nothing wrong with that. Some days she was busy with work and couldn't hang out with him, and in those days both of them would realize just how big of a space the other had come to occupy in their lives. One of those lonely days, Makoto even began writing something to say to her when she saw her, but he ended up throwing the paper away the next day because he felt stupid.

It was a calm spring afternoon. The room was dark because they had pulled down the blinds for one of their film sessions and neither of them cared enough to pull them back up. She was lying on her side and he was looking up at the ceiling, thinking about his stuff. And then she said something.

"Makoto, I'm cold".

At first he wasn't sure about what she ment, and he looked at her to try and decypher her facial expression, but then he realized she was turned around. It wasn't like her to say stuff like that out of the blue, and to be honest he thought the temperature was fine.

"You want me to grab a blanket?" he asked, a bit confused. No answer.

 _Why does she have to be so cryptic all the time?_ he thought, scratching his head. With a resigned sigh he proceeded to hug her from behind, carefully avoiding touching certain parts of her body. She didn't say anything, but she let his arms slide and reach around her without resistance, and he wondered if that was what she meant. For a few minutes, none of them said anything.

"Is this better?" he asked after a while in a whisper, almost like he was afraid to break the silence that had settled in the room.

"Yes. Thank you, I appreciate it" she replied almost immediately, lowering her voice to match his.

He smiled, and somehow she knew that.

"You know you can tell me anything" he said then. "If something is worrying you, please let me know okay?"

"I understand" she answered after a while.

However, she didn't say anything else. Instead, she turned around and hugged him back, and Makoto blushed a bit, and somehow she knew that too.

"Are you alright, Makoto?" she asked, even if she was intuitive enough to knwo something was wrong. For the first time, she wanted to hear him say it instead of having to deduct what he was thinking instead. She could feel his heart pounding fast, and she knew he could feel hers doing as well.

He didn't reply. Instead, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the forehead before quickly retreating to his original position. That gesture surprised Kyoko a bit, but she was careful not to show it. After a few seconds of silence, she grabbed his hand and kissed it as her way of saying _thank you_. He shivered at the contact, his blush intensifying as he grabbed Kyoko's hand and began to take her glove off. She quickly pulled away, trying to hide her hand behind her back before he grasped it again.

"Makoto-"

"I know" he reassured her in a sweet, calm tone. "Trust me".

She looked him in the eye for a few seconds, unsure of exactly what he was pursuing for the first time since she knew her. After those moments of deliberation, she decided to give in to uncertainty for once in her life, and she let him grab her hand and pull it off slowly, the unusual feeling of air touching her bare scarred skin making her a bit uncomfortable. That was, at least, until he kissed said skin with his soft lips, which made Kyoko gasp and stare at him as if he was some kind of angel. He stared back as he gave quick, gentle pecks across her hand, before pulling away and facing her again.

Before any of them knew it, they were making out and exploring each other's bodies as much as their clothes let them. She hugged him and caressed his hair and back while he did the same with her legs, long and pale, and he pulled away with a gasp whenever he even grazed the hem of her skirt, which made her chuckle a bit every time. They never allowed themselves to go too far, and their touches, althought vastly different, meant the same. They meant _I want to be with you_ , _I want to protect you_ , _I love you_. They meant things that were impossible to say with words, and each of them understood those things and their meanings perfectly just by the feeling of their lips pressing against eachother and their limbs twisting together.

And when their mouths finally pulled apart, they were panting and sweaty, and they let themselves fall over the bed. For a few seconds neither of them said anything.

"I like you, Kyoko" Makoto finally confessed. "As in really _really_ like you".

"I know" she replied. "I've known for a while". Because of course she did. She was the Ultimate Detective, after all.

"So..." he started, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to ask before actually saying anything. "What are we?"

She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, her own mind trying to build an appropiate answer.

"Why do we have to _be_ anything?" she finally asked back, not with malice or resentment, but genuine curiosity. "You didn't seem concerned about that question until now".

"Yeah but... we just kissed" he replied, a bit confused.

"Does that mean we have to 'be something' now?" she inquierd.

Makoto thought about it for a while. They were really close friends, closer than most other best friends he knew, and they'd done lots of things couples usually do. He wasn't surprised when Sayaka told him half his class believed they were dating. But the kissing... that was different. It felt like a new frontier, the one that separated "friends" and "lovers". That was, at least, until he realized that didn't have to be true for them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he replied slowly "I just... I thought that maybe..."

"Do not get me wrong" she abruptly before he could finish. "I'm in love with you too, Makoto". He almost had a heart attack upon hearing that. "Besides that, we _are_ something. We're friends".

"Friends that... make out?" he said those last two words a bit lower.  "And are in love with each other?"

"Why not?" she asked with an uncharacteristic chuckle and the most beautiful smile Makoto had ever seen as she grazed his cheek with her ungloved hand. "We can do whatever we want. There are no established rules for what friends can and cannot do, am I wrong?"

People used to say his optimism was contagious, but this time it was her turn to make him smile.

"No, you're right" he replied, grabbing her hand and kissing it again. 

She closed her eyes and smiled, letting him kiss her knuckles one by one with those sweet tender pecks she enjoyed so much. "Would it bother you if I...?" she paused for a few seconds. "Do you mind if I stay the night here?"

"That sounds great, honestly" he replied, finally stoping with the kisses and cuddling against her chest. "I love you, friend". And as she wrapped her arms around, she let herself blush without looking away.

 She was his friend, after all, and he was hers. And there was nothing wrong with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know there was a Naegiri week since I'm relatively new to the Dangan fandom. Well, consider this one-shot my contribution then.


End file.
